Jim Carroll
|birth_name = James Dennis Carroll |birth_place = United States |death_date = September |death_place = New York, New York, United States |other_names = |known_for = The Basketball Diaries |occupation = Author, poet, musician, autobiographer |nationality = American |years_active = 1967–2009 |influences = Rainer Maria Rilke, Frank O'Hara, John Ashbery, James Schuyler, Allen Ginsberg, William S. Burroughs |influenced = Irvine Welsh, Danny Sugarman, James O'Barr, Harmony Korine, Pete Townshend }} James Dennis "Jim" Carroll (August 1, 1949 - September 11, 2009) was an American poet, prose author, and punk musician. He was best known for his 1978 autobiographical work, The Basketball Diaries.Jim Carroll, NNDB. Web, Jan. 20, 2013. Life Youth Carroll was born to a working-class family of Irish descent, and grew up on New York's Lower East Side. When he was in the sixth grade, his family moved north to Inwood in Upper Manhattan, where he attended Good Shepherd School. He was taught by the LaSalle Christian Brothers; his brother in the sixth grade noted that he could write and encouraged him to do so. In fall 1963, he entered public school, but was soon awarded a scholarship to the elite Trinity School. He attended Trinity from 1964 to 1968. Apart from being interested in writing, Carroll was an all-star basketball player throughout his grade school and high school career. He entered the "Biddy League" at age 13 and participated in the National High School All Star Game in 1966. During this time, Carroll was living a double life as a heroin addict who prostituted himself to afford his habit but he was also writing poems and attending poetry workshops at St. Mark's Poetry Project. He briefly attended Wagner College and Columbia University. Literary career While still in high school, Carroll published his first collection of poems, Organic Trains. Already attracting the attention of the local literati, his work began appearing in the Poetry Project's magazine The World in 1967. Soon his work was being published in elite literary magazines like Paris Review in 1968, and Poetry the following year. In 1970, his second collection of poems, 4 Ups and 1 Down was published, and he started working for Andy Warhol. At first, he was writing film dialogue and inventing character names; later on, Carroll worked as the co-manager of Warhol's Theater. Carroll's first publication by a mainstream publisher (Grossman Publishers), the poetry collection Living At The Movies, was published in 1973. In 1978, Carroll published The Basketball Diaries, an autobiographical book concerning his life as a teenager in New York City's hard drug culture. Diaries is an edited collection of the diaries he kept between the ages of 12 and 16, detailing his sexual experiences, high school basketball career, and his addiction to heroin, which began when he was 13. In 1987, Carroll wrote a 2nd memoir entitled Forced Entries: The downtown diaries, 1971-1973, continuing his autobiography into his early adulthood in the New York City music and art scene as well as his struggle to kick his drug habit. After working as a musician, Carroll returned to writing full time in the mid-1980s and began to appear regularly on the spoken word circuit. Starting in 1991, Carroll performed readings from his then-in-progress first novel, The Petting Zoo. Music career In 1978, after he moved to California to get a fresh start after kicking his heroin addiction, Carroll formed The Jim Carroll Band, a New Wave/punk rock group, with encouragement from Patti Smith, with whom he once shared an apartment in New York City along with Robert Mapplethorpe. The band was formerly called Amsterdam, based in the San Francisco Bay Area. The musicians were Steve Linsley (bass), Wayne Woods (drums), Brian Linsley and Terrell Winn (guitars). They released a single "People Who Died", from their 1980 debut album, Catholic Boy. The album featured contributions from Allen Lanier and Bobby Keys. The song appeared in the 1985 Kim Richards vehicle Tuff Turf starring James Spader and Robert Downey Jr. (which also featured a cameo appearance by the band), as well as 2004's Dawn of the Dead. It was also featured in the 1995 film The Basketball Diaries (based on Jim Carroll's autobiography), and was covered by John Cale on his Antártida soundtrack. A condensed, 2-minute, version of the song was made into an animated music video by Daniel D. Cooper, an independent filmmaker/animator, in 2010. The song's title was based on a poem by Ted Berrigan. Later albums were Dry Dreams (1982) and I Write Your Name (1983), both with contributions from Lenny Kaye and Paul Sanchez. Carroll also collaborated with musicians Lou Reed, Blue Öyster Cult, Boz Scaggs, Ray Manzarek of The Doors, Pearl Jam, Electric Light Orchestra and Rancid. Death Carroll died at 60 of a heart attack at his Manhattan home. He was reportedly working at his desk when he died.http://catholicboy.com/index2.php His funeral Mass was held at Our Lady of Pompeii Roman Catholic Church on Carmine St. in Greenwich Village. Recognition The Basketball Diaries was made into a 1995 film of the same name, starring Leonardo DiCaprio as Carroll. Publications Poetry *''Organic Trains: Poems'' (chapbook). Penny Press, 1967.Organic Trains: Poems by Jim Carroll, JimCarroll.com. Web, May 25, 2014. *''4 Ups and 1 Down'' (pamphlet). New York: Angel Hair Press, 1970. *''Living at the Movies''. Harmondsworth, UK, & New York: Penguin, 1973. *''The Book of Nods''. New York: Viking, 1986. *''Fear of Dreaming: The selected poems of Jim Carroll''. New York: Penguin, 1993. *''Void of Course: Poems, 1994-1997''. New York: Penguin, 1998. Novel *''The Petting Zoo: A novel''. New York: Viking, 2010. Non-fiction *''The Basketball Diaries''. New York: Penguin, 1963, 1978. *''Forced Entries: The downtown diaries, 1971-1973''. New York: Penguin, 1987. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jim Carroll, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 25, 2014. Audio / video Albums Solo *''Catholic Boy'' (1980) *''Dry Dreams'' (1982) *''I Write Your Name'' (1983) *''A World Without Gravity: The best of the Jim Carroll Band''. Los Angeles, CA: Rhino, 1993. *''Pools of Mercury'' (1998) *''Runaway'' EP (2000) Spoken word *''Praying Mantis'' (1991) (Re-released 2008) *''The Basketball Diaries'' (1994) *''Pools of Mercury'' (1998) Collaborations *''Club Ninja, Blue Öyster Cult (1986) *Other Roads, Boz Scaggs (1988) *Between Thought and Expression: The Lou Reed Anthology, Lou Reed (1992) *...And Out Come the Wolves, Rancid (1995) *Catholic Boy, Jam (1995) *Feeling You Up, Truly (1997) *Yes I Ram, Jon Tiven Group (1999) Compilations and soundtracks *''E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Soundtrack (1982) *''Tuff Turf Soundtrack'' (1985) *''Back to the Streets: Celebrating the Music of Don Covay'' (1993) *''Sedated in the Eighties'' (1993) *''The Basketball Diaries (soundtrack)'' (1995) *''WBCN Naked 2000'' (2000) *''Dawn of the Dead'' (2004) *''The Darwin Awards'' (2005) See also * List of U.S. poets *List of English-language songwriters References External links ;Poems *"8 Fragments for Kurt Cobain" *Jim Carroll 1950-2009 at the Poetry Foundation *Limited editions and broadsides *Articles and poems by Jim Carroll ;Audio /video *Jim Carroll at YouTube *The Jim Carroll Band at Amazon.com ;Books *Jim Carroll at Amazon.com ;About *Jim Carroll Associated Press obituary *"Jim Carroll, Poet and Punk Rocker, Is Dead at 60," New York Times *Jim Carroll at NNDB *CatholicBoy.com - Jim Carroll Official website. *JimCarroll at the Internet Movie Database *Jim Carroll at Find a Grave Category:1949 births Category:2009 deaths Category:American writers of Irish descent Category:American diarists Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American punk rock singers Category:American male singers Category:Punk poets Category:Giant Records (Warner) artists Category:Cardiovascular disease deaths in New York Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:Trinity School (New York City) alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Wagner College alumni Category:Punk people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets